Lady Juliett
by Maybe I'm Not Okay
Summary: What if Arthur had someone to turn to when he learned of Guinevere's betrayal? What if he falls for her? And, what if she happens to appear at Avalon High? Will x OC.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Dude, Avalon High doesn't belong to me. *mock horror* How could you think such a thing?**

_Summary: What if Arthur had someone to turn to when he learned of Guinevere's betrayal? What if he falls for her? And, what if she happens to appear at Avalon High? Will x OC._

_

* * *

_

_Arthur ran quickly through the halls of the castle, shaking his head as he tried to dislodge the painful memories, freshly branded into his mind. Lancelot hugging HIS Guinevere. Lancelot kissing HIS Guinevere. But he felt no rage, as he knew he should. Only a numbing pain that washed away the happiness in his body. His feet pounded on the stone floors, echoing off the walls, floors and perfectly-sculpted statues; mocking him, taunting him... blinding him. _

_But a cool, gentle feminine hand shook him from his thoughts, and he stopped in his tracks as it rested on his chest. He turned his head warily, but his pained features softened as he saw who it was. Lady Juliett. Her auburn hair, running smoothly down to her hips like a river of silk, brushed his cheek as she hugged him silently, delicately. Her eyes, blue as the most perfect Mediterranean Sea, were sad and concerned as her arms gently embraced him. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, accepting her comfort. Were it anyone else, he would have scoffed at allowing his true feelings to be shown – he was a king, for God's sake – but this was Juliett. His safe harbour. His best friend. _

_They stood like that for a long time – seconds, minutes, maybe hours. Tangled in each other's arms, exchanging meaningless whispers of comfort as they found solace in each other's warmth. Just months prior, Juliett had lost her brother, to an illness that killed him slowly, seeping into his heart and taking away all chances of him dying peacefully. But that did not matter, only the fact that they had each other there, someone to be sad with, and someone who actually understood. But although he knew she understood, he didn't know what compelled him to capture her lips with his. Her feminine fingers knotted in his light chocolate hair as she responded by deepening the kiss slightly, to which he smiled. But had either of them known that they were to be separated so harshly, so painfully, they would never have stepped through the door of insanity. Through the door of love._

_

* * *

_

_Tears escaped Juliett's Mediterranean blue eyes, blemishing her otherwise-flawless face. Distantly, she remembered her father telling her 'Such a pretty girl shouldn't be so sad!' when she was a child, and had fallen over and stained her pretty dress. Of course, her mother had scolded and yelled at her for AGES for that mistake, but her father had been fine. But this wasn't something so simple and childish as a dress that could be fixed once washed (probably), no, this was something far more painful than that. The loss of a friend, a ruler, a love, was not one to be taken lightly. Her heart wretched painfully as she sobbed and, with one final breath, she whispered._

"_I love you, Arthur."_

_And then those enchanting eyes shut forever, and Lady Juliett was no more._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey, peeps! Sorry, for being da shiz about updating, but I have a crap-load of exams coming up, so I've been cranking out the books. Anyway, I haven't read Avalon High for a while, so I've probably made a butt-load of mistakes, but to be honest, I can't be asked to go through all this again. Oh, and I know the part when they kiss is shamefully corny, but I couldn't think of anything else. ANYWAY, this is just the Prologue (how many times do I say that) so it's a little crap, but, meh. It's kinda a mix between the books and the movie, in the way that the characters are the same as in the movie, but Will's Arthur, not ELLIE (Allie?). Y'know, Disney messed up the ending for that movie. Anyway... I'm gonna go vent to someone else, cuz I'm not gonna torture you with that, but yeah.**


	2. Why Does The First Day Have To Be Hard

_A fabulous smile warmed Juliett's aristocratic features as she looked up at Arthur. The moon, master of all, shined down on the clear lake behind both silhouettes. Her long, slim fingers were intertwined with Arthur's, as she dropped a chaste kiss on his lips. It was midnight, and once again, the two lovers continued their forbidden relationship in the gardens of the castle, the luminescent moon as their only witness and the wind gossiping with the trees, as both stared into each other's eyes, transfixed; chocolate brown and turquoise. Juliett's heart fluttered wildly in her chest, both love and devotion clashing with panic at the thought of being caught by anyone. She would not be considered just a mistress of the king's, but a lover who was not meant to be. Perhaps that was why she felt such immense guilt, that she could not speak to Guinevere, a woman who had once been her best friend, only confidante. Even if Guinevere was in love with another, Arthur was still hers, both bound in marriage together until their deaths. But she could not think of that, when Arthur's perfect face beamed down at her with the upmost devotion. _

"_Juliett, I-"_

* * *

"Juliett! Time to wake up, sweetie!"

A motherly voice called, and a sleepy groan escaped the red head's full lips as she rolled over on her bed and landed on the wooden floors with a thump. Juliett took a few moments to collect herself, to pull her conscious mind back from _there_. Actually, she was still unsure as to where _There _was, although she'd dreamt of it more than once. Dreamt of _Him_ more than once. She pondered her last dream as she stood, running her hand through her hair and yawning as she looked to the calendar on the wall. August 20th. Great. She'd always hated starting school in a new place, the annoying questions people asked ('where are you from?' 'Really, what's it like there?' and even the odd 'Do you speak English?'), but usually she started in the middle of a school year, and as this time, it was the start of a new year in Annapolis, Maryland, people shouldn't notice she was new for a while. Or at least, she hoped they wouldn't.

Absently, she grabbed a bra and underwear, a pair of jeans, a shirt and a pair of boots, before setting them down on the chest at the foot of the bed. She made her bed, picking up the pillows on the floor and then walked down the hallway, to the bathroom. She stripped and climbed into the shower, savouring the warm, relaxing feeling that embraced her like a thick blanket as the warm water soothed her tense muscles. After about twenty minutes of simply thinking back to the dream while she showered, she turned off the faucet and climbed out. Her fingers clasped a fluffy white towel and she dried her sun-kissed skin and wrapped her damp auburn hair in another towel. Holding the towel around her body up with her elbow, she grabbed a toothbrush and scrubbed her teeth. When she was done, she made her way back to her bedroom, where she dried herself off again and pulled on the bra and panties. She slipped the faded grey jeans on and pulled the owl print tee over her head, before slipping on her black ankle buckled boots and her brown leather jacket. Her fingers found a brush on her dresser and she ran it through her rapidly drying hair as she glared at the mirror, hard. To anyone else, she would be beautiful, stunning, even, but all Juliet saw was a tall girl, who was too thin for her own good, with copper hair, a couple of freckles dotted over the bridge of her nose and eyes that couldn't decide if they were green or blue.

She sighed and strode out of her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Her boots, slightly heeled, clicked on the wooden stairs as she grabbed her schoolbag from the table next to the stairs and she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, mom."

She greeted, fishing a ripe apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and taking a bite.

"Morning, sweetie. When are you gonna leave for school? You only have about ten minutes."

Her mother responded over her shoulder wearily as she added milk to her coffee and sat down at the table. Juliett glanced up at the clock, and sure enough, she only had ten minutes. She shrugged.

"I'll probably leave in about five minutes, it won't take long to get there."

Her mother simply nodded in response, and the kitchen descended into silence. Five minutes later, she finished her apple and smiled at her mother, before leaving and calling a goodbye over her shoulder. She slammed the front door behind her, hoisting hr bag onto her left shoulder and walking down the drive. She approached her car, a blue Audi R8 and climbed in, putting her bag in the passenger seat and shoving the keys in the ignition. The engine purred and a smile curved her lips, setting her turquoise eyes alight as the nerves were washed away. Her parents had given her the car as a gift, to persuade her to move, and although she was still unhappy about the whole thing, she had to admit that she loved that car.

* * *

Minutes later, her car pulled up in the parking lot, and the nerves set in once again. Shakily, she pulled the keys from the ignition, grabbed her bag and opened the door. No one was watching her, thank God, although that was bound to change when they realised she was new. She threw her bag over her shoulder, closed the car door and cautiously made her way towards the school, worrying that she would fall and draw attention to herself with each step. If only she knew that attention was the least of her problems.

* * *

**A/N: WOOT! LONG FIRST CHAPTER! A full 1,039 words on Microsoft Word! Anyway, tell me what you think in a REVIEW?**


End file.
